Summer Flights
by futureauthor13
Summary: Martha is stuck inside resting thanks to her pregnancy, feeling bored and a bit stir-crazy. But Dracula is determined to fix that. Pre Movie, DracxMartha. Oneshot.


**Another random oneshot, enjoy! **

The moon was in it's crescent form, so very little light shone through the window. The air was warm, but not sweltering. Flames danced on the tiny wicks of the candles scattered around the room. The only noise one could hear was an occasional rat squeak or frog croak. Other than that, the mood was quiet and peaceful. Everything a future mother could ask for...

And yet it seemed like she would give anything for something to disturb her incredibly boring night.

Martha sighed and rested her head down on the arm of the couch. The book she was reading had yet to grab her attention, and now it was resting on her stomach, which had definitely grown in the past few months. Yes, she was expecting, and in only two more months she would finally have her beautiful new baby.

But until then she would have to deal with the downside of pregnancy.

Vampires, both male and female, were usually very active, and Martha was no different. In the cover of night, both she and her husband would take walks through the forest, or small trips across to the next town. Sometimes they would race each other, giggling and soaring through the sky at top speeds. Other times they would take trips to the lake a few miles away, to relax and have an evening swim (The rumor that vampires were afraid of water and could drown was entirely false. She wasn't even sure where humans got the idea, just because a vampire didn't want to get their cape wet doesn't mean they're afraid).

There were hunting trips, visits to newlyweds Wayne and Wanda's cave, as well as the Steins castle in England, and just exploring the area around their own castle. All sorts of things to help her enjoy the night.

But now, all those fun activities and trips were out of the question for the vampiress. She couldn't change into a bat without harming the baby, and even if she could she would only be able to fly a few feet across the room. Walking seemed out of the question either, it seemed like whenever she tried going somewhere she would start to feel tired before she barely left her home!

Blowing a piece of curly brown hair out of her face, the woman sat up. Resting her hand on her enlarged mid-area, gently smoothing out the wrinkles on her black evening gown, she started to stand up when the door opened.

"How are you feel- Martha!" In a flash, the figure was by her side, taking a gentle yet firm hold of her arm. "You should be lying down, my dear."

"I've been lying down," Martha replied, looking up at her husband. Vlad Dracula had quite the reputation. One of the strongest monsters out there, with sharp fangs and a towering figure that could intimidate any enemy. To the monster community, he was the respected Kind of the Vampires. Yet in front of his wife, he was simply a doting and loving husband, and future father.

He gave her an understanding smile. "Just think my love," he said, "in only a couple months we will have our own little bundle of joy."

Martha smiled softly. "I know, although I wish it was sooner."

"You and me both." Dracula looked at his wife. "But it will only be for a little longer. Now, why don't you lay back down-"

"Vlad, I'm fine," she said firmly, making him loosen his grip. "Really," she added in a softer tone.

"I know, I was just thinking we should play it safe, making sure nothing happens to the ba-"

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" Martha snapped. Her husband fell silent, and she immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry, dear," she said, sitting back down. Her husband quickly followed.

"No, I'm sorry," Dracula apologized, "I didn't know being pregnant could be so-"

"It's not just that," Martha interrupted, "Actually, the being pregnant part isn't so bad. I can still do basic things, and you let me pick off your plate at dinner."

"Wait, you mean I actually have a choice?" She lightly slapped his arm and they both chuckled.

"But, the most frustrating part is that I can't seem to leave this room." She looked at her husband, his bright blue eyes filled with confusion. "What I mean is, I feel like I can't go anywhere without feeling tired. I haven't flown in months, and I feel like I'm spending my nights doing nothing. Do you know how many books we have in this house?"

Dracula thought for a moment. "Around a hundred?" he guessed.

"Try two hundred and seventy three," Martha said, "I've read them all, twice. I just feel restless, and bored, and lazy, and... and 'blah'."

"Bleh?" Dracula repeated. Martha giggled. "Hey, you said it first."

"I know, but it sounds funny when you say it," she replied, still giggling. Still smiling, she gave a silent sigh. "I'll be alright," she said, looking up at her husband, "I know this won't last forever. And besides, we'll have a little one to keep us on our toes. I have a feeling I'll be begging for a midnight nap after a few months of being a mother."

Even with his wife's positive attitude, the vampire still wished he could do something to help her feel less restricted. He knew how much she loved flying but- wait! He sat up straighter and his eyes lit up. Martha could see the grin growing on to his face. "What are you-" she tried to say but was stopped.

"Wait right here!" he said, giving her a peck on the cheek and then running out the door. She giggled, shaking her head. Her husband could be so serious and a bit short tempered, and yet other times he could be so playful and fun. He was unlike any other vampire she had met, and that's why she loved him.

After just a few seconds of waiting, Dracula reappeared in the doorway, with a trail of purple dust behind him and his hands hiding underneath his cape.

"That was fast," Martha commented, "But what did you get?"

"First, close your eyes," Dracula said. She gave him a look, even more curious now, but then smiled and closed her eyes. "Alright, they're closed," she told him.

She could hear him walking over, and after a moment, felt him sit down. "Keep them closed," he told her, "and relax." She kept them closed, even though she was dying to open them and see just what her husband was planning.

Suddenly, the couch jolted upwards just a few inches. Surprised, she grabbed her husband's hand, and he squeezed hers, silently assuring her that everything was alright. Slowly, the couch started moving sideways. A blast of cold wind washed over her as the doors on the window opened.

"Alright, now you can open them." Her eyes fluttered open, and immediately widened. They were outside, about two stories high and a few feet away from the opened window. Martha smiled, big enough to let her fangs show.

"But, how-?" she started to ask but then saw that they weren't the only ones on the couch. Draped over the back of the couch was a table cloth, with a face on it.

"Enchanted table cloth," Dracula answered, "For dining on the go! I bought it from a witch a few nights ago."

"Hi, how ya doin'?" the table cloth said. Martha laughed and replied with, "A pleasure to meet you."

"I figured, if it could make a table float," Dracula continued, "Why not a couch?" He smiled at his wife. "So, where would you like to go?"

"Up," she answered. Dracula turned to the tablecloth and nodded. The piece of furniture started moving towards the violet clouds, gaining speed after a few moments.

"Hey hey, not so fast," the vampire told the table sternly. Martha couldn't help but roll her eyes. It really was sweet that he cared about her so much, but perhaps Eunice was right about him needing to loosen up a little. As they passed through the clouds, the stars seemed to shine brighter and despite the slight chill, everything felt perfect.

"Is this high enough?" Dracula asked jokingly. Martha didn't answer. Instead, she leaned towards the vampire and pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back, and they stayed that way for nearly two minutes (although it didn't feel that long) before separating.

"I love you," she said, her blue eyes shining happily at him.

"And I love you, my Martha." Martha let her head rest on his shoulder. "You aren't falling asleep, are you?"

"Never," Martha replied.

"Good, I was beginning to think I was boring you."

"Trust me, Vlad, you could never be boring."

"I choose to take that as a complement." The vampiress giggled. Suddenly, a small jolt of pain made her sit up and let out a quiet yelp. But it was loud enough for Dracula to noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worry filling his voice. Martha again didn't answer. Instead, she took her husband's hand, and placed it on her baby bump. After a few minutes, he felt a small kick. "That's, that's our-"

"I know," Martha said happily, "She must be getting as anxious as we are, she's never kicked that hard before." Of course there was no way of knowing what gender the baby inside her was, but she had a strong feeling that it was a girl.

"Wait, she's kicked before?" Dracula asked, pouting a little, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's only happened a few times," Martha replied, "Just small kicks. And besides, she doesn't need you here twenty-four hours to know who her daddy is."

Dracula grinned as he kept his hand on her mid-section, hoping for another kick. After nearly a minute, he got his wish. He felt another kick, a strong one. Martha winced at the small pain, but it didn't keep her from feeling pleased.

"I can already tell she's going to have lots of energy," she said, "Probably will start running and flying when she's nineteen." The brunette smirked. "Think you can keep up with her?"

Pretending to be offended, Dracula playfully glared at her. "Do you dare insult the king of the undead?"

Martha laughed. "You may be the king, but remember, _I'm_ the queen."

"And a beautiful one at that." Martha laughed again. As the night went on, the two eventually laid down on the couch, with Martha resting her head on Dracula's chest, and both of them with their hands on her stomach, eagerly awaiting the next kick.

'Even after laying on this old couch pretty much ever since I woke up,' the brunette thought, 'I still can't think of any place I would rather be.'

"You know," Martha spoke up, "all the free time I've had isn't a bad thing, it's given me a lot of time to think."

"About what?" Dracula asked.

She glanced up at him. "What do you think about the name, Mavis?"

**Sorry if this was too fluffy/sappy. I just had to write this idea out, but I tried to add some humor in here so it wouldn't be too sappy. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
